


You Are Everything

by alvolynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Human Stiles, M/M, Mating Bond, Wolf Derek, post season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvolynn/pseuds/alvolynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that he is my mate - despite the fact that I am in love with him -, I can never have Stiles. I will not do that to him. He deserves more, so much more. Stiles is...everything, which is why I need to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alone-

That was what I was good at being. It meant that there was less of a chance of being hurt. Less of a chance of losing people you love because you never let them in the first place. Less of a chance of being at fault for someone else's pain or turmoil. Alone meant that no one had to see your vulnerability and use that against you. When you are alone, you are left with no one but yourself - which is the only person you can actually trust.

This is exactly the way I liked it. It's what I'm used to. As I build my pack, I still never let them get too close. I just can't. After all that's happen, I cannot risk allowing anyone to get too close. Even though it is safer to be alone and emotionally detached, the universe had another plan for me. It pretty much said, "Fuck you, you're not going to have it that easy."

The day that everything changed replayed in my head like horrific, yet beautiful nightmare every day since. It was the same day I glanced over my shoulder to see brown, doeful eyes looking back at me. It was like everything stopped: the seasons, time and all movements. It was like I forgot how to breathe. In a world that was filled with so much hate, violence and chaos, it felt like everything was finally at peace just because of those eyes. Eyes that belonged to now the most crucial part of my life - eyes that belonged my mate. Eyes that belonged to Stiles - a person I can't have nor am worthy of loving.

* * *

 

 

 

"Dad, did you eat?"

"Uhm, does coffee and a few crackers count?"

"Dad, sit. You are not leaving until there's actual food in your stomach."

"Stiles, I have to go in. There's..."

"I don't care. It can wait. Now, sit."

The subtle squeak of the wooden chair legs dragging against the kitchen was met with a defeated sigh as Officer Stilinski sat down at the table. This was the typical routine in the Stilinski household. Officer Stilinski overworked himself and Stiles had to bring him back to reality and take care of him. Yet another quality that makes him so attractive to me- his compassion. The more I take notice to his endearing qualities, the harder it is for me to stay away from him. It was hard enough to deny this want the moment I recognized Stiles as my mate.

_(Flashback)_

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." I was kneeling in front of Peter's mutilated body, as he tried to hang on to the last remnants of his withering life.

Good. _Suffer_ , Peter. I hope the pain is so unbearable that you are praying to God to just end it, because this is exactly what you deserve. It would be so easy right now to end his life, like he ended Laura's.

"Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" I could hear the desperation in Scott's voice. He wanted a normal life. He wanted to be with Allison. He wanted to be human. So, killing the Alpha was his slim chance getting what he desired. Maybe I should let him do it? Just because I don't get a happy ending, why does that mean he shouldn't be allowed one? But this was the man who took away my sister – my sweet, Laura who protected me as child and helped raise me. This was the man who was supposed to never hurt me. This was the man who would never betray me. This man was my uncle, which only fueled my anger even more.

"You've…already…decided." Peter's words were slow and struggled. It was then that he fixated his blank stare onto me. "I can smell it on you." His voice turned into a deep growl as his eyes turned from an icy blue to a crimson red. My breathing went from calm to rapid as I felt my rage surge throughout my body. He was right. I did make a decision. Justice. _Revenge_.

My claws extended as I slashed his throat open. The last thing I heard before the change was Scott's cry for me to stop.

In that moment, a surge of power coursed through my veins. Every sense was heightened even more so than before. Every sound became more acute. Every scent hit me like a slap in the face as it invaded my nostrils with such intensity. When I looked to the trees, rocks and leaves, I saw every crack, nook and vein. I saw its story and flaws, which made them all the more breathtaking. Every muscle and limb in body swelled with more strength than I could have ever imagined. I felt power and it felt amazing. It felt amazing to be in control, not longer powerless at the hands of Kate and Peter. I slowly stood up and looked to Scott. My wolf could also feel this new found power, announcing then "I'm the Alpha," as my eyes abandoned its usual green irises for the flaring, crimson red.

Scott just looked at me, at a loss for words as his breathing became labored. It wasn't until he caught his breath did he finally say, "What have you done?"

I didn't say anything. I just continued to stare at him until he lowered his head in defeat. It was then that I felt a pull. It was coming from behind me. The sensation was magnetic and seductive. Before I could assess what it was, my body reacted to it. I turned my head to be met with wide, brown eyes.

_Mate._

Wait, what?

**_Mate._ **

Stiles was staring at me, frozen as statue a mere 50 feet away. That's when it hit me. It was like having tunnel vision; everything was blurred around the edges and only one thing was clear: Stiles. I felt my heart constrict and begin to race. Breathing became extremely hard to do, because at that moment I forgot how to. I completely forgot everything, my surroundings and the people around me. The world fell away and the only thing that mattered was Stiles. Everything disappeared except for me and him. That's when I fully realized that this human... _this_ _kid_ was the person that I was supposed to spend the rest my life. The person I will always protect and care for. He is now...everything.

_Claim._ No, I can't.

_Claim, now._

No.

I can't claim him. This isn't right. This isn't the life he should live. The constant danger and death that surrounds him will not be his life. I won't allow it to be. Whether Stiles realizes it or not, he will move on from Beacon Hills and start a normal life. He will detach himself Scott, long enough to find a girl and live a somewhat peaceful life. He will get married, have children and die an old man, after living a full life - not at the hands of some deranged killer or creature. That is what he deserved; someone good and safe. Someone that wasn't me.

As I was having my internal battle between myself and the wolf, Stiles was still staring at me. He showed no signs of movement or breathing. A blink? There wasn't one. "Stiles, let's go." At the sound of Scott's voice, Stiles snapped out his trance. I, however, was still falling deeper and deeper into his spell. My heart lurched at each step he made back to his jeep – each step that put more distance between us. I felt my feet shuffle forward a bit as the engine of the Jeep roared to life. Before I could jump into a full on sprint to Stiles, I stopped myself.

Stop. Let him go. You can't have him.

In my halted position, I repeated this mantra in my head as the Jeep drove off into the distance. It wasn't until the Jeep rounded the corner did I fall to my knees. I remained in that spot, inhaling Stiles' faint scent allowing it to consume me.

_(End of Flashback)_

I was abruptly ripped from my memory when I heard the door of the patrol car slam shut. I peered over to see that Officer Stilinski was finally leaving to go to work. I then listened for Stiles in the house. I heard his quick steps on the stairs as he made his way over to his room and then I heard the inevitable swivel of his desk chair and pattering of the keyboard. Stiles' capacity to remain on the computer for hours on end was beyond me.

As Stiles began his routine of Google searching, I rested my back against the house and slid down into a seated position. I sat there, listening to his movements and inhaling his sweet scent when the wind carried it out from his open window. This was the closest I could afford to be around Stiles and even though I wanted so much more, it had to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek! Derek! Something happened." Isaac scurried down the stairs, clearly out of breathe. His heart was going a mile a minute, his eyes wild. He looked petrified.

"What did you do?" Something terrible happened. I could feel it - I could feel his terror.

"It's my dad. He…he…I made him angry again." I felt my fists clench. The thought of that sick monster putting his hands on Isaac put me on edge. "He was smashing plates so I backed up into a corner. That's when he threw his glass at me. It...it smashed on the wall, but it cut me under my eye. That's when I felt myself…" Isaac was suddenly at a loss for words. He lowered his eyes to the ground, obviously ashamed with what he was about to say.

"Say it," I demanded. I need to know exactly what kind of trouble was ahead of us now.

His head shot up at my command, as he searched for the right words to say. Barely audible, he whispered "I felt myself lose control." His voice gained momentum and strength as he continued to speak. "I was so angry with him. My own father almost blinded and he didn't even care. In that moment, I felt so much hatred towards him and I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hurt him like he's hurt me all these years."

"Please tell me that you didn't…" I growled. I understand why Isaac felt that way and if under any other circumstances, it wouldn't have bothered me. But after all that has happened, it would draw too much attention to the pack. He had to learn now how to control his wolf before he completely loses himself in it.

"No, I didn't. I ran out before I did anything, but he chased after me when he saw me heal. It was raining so hard that it was easy for me to lose him in the downpour, but...then I heard him scream."

"Scream?"

"I ran as fast as I could, following his voice, but by the time I got there,…he was dead."

"How?" My jaw clenched. I glared at Isaac to continue.

"His car door was ripped off and his body…I've never seen something like that. The gashes and the blood…it looked like he was barely still held together." Isaac's eyes were wide with horror and his mouth frowned in disgust. "All I know is that it wasn't human."

I turned away from Isaac, frustrated and tense. Great - one catastrophe after another. Now there was a new threat in Beacon Hills. From Isaac's story, it was viciously brutal and strong. I may not know what it is, but I know one thing for sure – Stiles wasn't safe. Before this thing could get anywhere close to him, I had to find and kill it.

* * *

 

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Isaac was now in custody, currently being questioned by the police regarding the murder of his father. They were planning to hold him overnight – on a full moon. The Argents are most likely going to seize this opportunity to kill him since they have already labeled him as guilty on account of him having claws. Oh, and let's not forget that the whack-job Grandfather is now calling the shots with this "no rules, no code" philosophy. So now, I have to find a way to get Isaac out of that cell before he shifts in front a room full of criminals and officers. After convincing Scott to ride out to Isaac's house, we got rid of any incriminating evidence against Isaac. Scott agreed to stay at the house and that I would go to the police station. But before I knew it, Scott was calling Stiles.

"Stiles! I need you to drive out to Isaac's and pick up Derek. You two need to figure out a way to get Isaac out of there before he shifts." I could hear Stiles sigh on the other end, complaining about not being in the mood to put up with my mood swings or "my sour wolf." I suppressed a chuckle.

"C'mon man. Just get over here." With that, Scott hung up the phone and turned to me. "He'll be here soon."

I nodded and ascended up the stairs, because I was done talking to Scott. Quite frankly, I was done trying to talk any sense in his lovesick head. He doesn't understand that it will never work with her…an Argent. She's a hunter by nature and soon she'll realize that Scott is just something else for her to prey on. She'll only end up betraying him and then he'll lose everything he's ever loved. He's just going to have to learn the hard way, like I did.

My ears perked up when I heard the Jeep pull up the street. Stiles stopped in front of the house, hitting the brakes, which made an unnatural shriek. Yeah, that thing was a work in progress. Okay, I can do this. Just relax, Derek. This was the first time I had seen Stiles since that night and I wasn't really sure how I was going to handle being in a confined space next to him. I leveled my breathing and drained all emotion from my face. I walked over to his Jeep with ease and opened the door. Oh god. His scent hit me like a tidal wave, relentless and overwhelming. I had one foot inside the car and one still on the ground. I was just frozen, trying to hold on to the last ounce of control I still had.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles leaned over slightly, checking to see if I had injuries. He began to lean over more, innocently peering over, not realizing just how much his proximity was affecting me.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Stiles recoiled back into his seat and awkwardly stared out the window. I'm such an asshole. The guilt that washed over me was so thick, I felt like I was going to suffocate. I was about to apologize, but I caught myself. I can't change the way I act around him. I've always been this way. I need to keep my distance. "Just drive."

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence and my one-sided sexual tension. As Stiles stared intently out onto the road, I snuck quick glances at him. I studied the way his biceps flexed slightly under his layers of shirts each time he made a turn, or the way his long fingers drummed absentmindedly against the steering wheel. I was most entranced by his throat. I savored the images of his Adam's apple bobbing slightly each time he swallowed, or when he clenched and unclenched his jaw. All I could think about was kissing that neck until he whined lightly, signaling that I had found his sweet spot before sucking and nibbling at it. Then when I am satisfied that I had left my mark, I would slowly kiss up to his ear, nipping at the shell, and then making my way to his jaw line until I finally captured his –

"We're here." Stiles' voice snapped me out of my daydream, thankfully before I got too excited. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Okay, easy enough. "The problem is getting pass the front desk." There was a young, African American officer filling her next cup of coffee, who looked tired and bored. Again, easy enough.

"I'll distract her." I grabbed the door handle, desperate to get out of the car before I slipped up and jumped Stiles right there.

"Whoa, Whoa. You? You're not going in there." Stiles grabbed my arm and it took all the control I could muster up not to lean into him and finally give in to these desires. I just glared at him and his hand back and forth, threatening him to release me. "I'm taking my hand off," he finally said when he got the hint.

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest," he said matter of factly.

"An innocent person," I retorted.

"You? Yeah! Right!" He lightly chuckled with a goofy smirk. God, please stop doing that. You're making this so much harder for me. I gave him a sassy shrug of my shoulders, signaling that his objections were pretty much useless at this point. "Alright fine, what's your plan?"

"To distract her," I said, slower this time so he would understand. I mean, seriously, it really wasn't that hard of a concept.

"Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face? Yeah." Stiles remarked.

"Ha. By talking to her." Wow, this kid was hilarious. Okay, maybe he was but c'mon, I'm not a leper.

"Okay, alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles questioned. Okay, this was getting annoying and we were wasting time. I just sighed and continued to stare at him. He sighed as well. "Dead silence – that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

He looked at me expectedly and I was beginning to lose my patience, so I had to shut him up. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Like always, my threats work best.

I walked into the police station, running my fingers along the front desk. On cue, the officer came out from the back room with her head looking down into the file in her hands.

"Good evening, how can I help…you?" She finally looked up from the file to see who had walked through the door. Her eyes lit up and her voice perked up as well as her heart rate. I was fully aware of the affect I had on women and it was time to put it to good use.

"Hi." I smiled at her, bearing all the pearly whites.

"Hi." She smiled back, surprised and fluttered by my presence.

"Uh, I had a question, uh, sorry, I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone…" I heard Stiles' huffs in annoyance, which only made me smile wider.

"Like, me?" She asked, innocently as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"I was going to say someone so incredibly beautiful, but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Man, was she gobbling this up. Only if she knew that I was actually directing these comments to the teenage boy, who was currently sneaking off to the back of the station. She was giggling a bit to herself and biting her lip, my guess trying to come off seductive. Unfortunately for her, seductive to me is a blush reddening pale cheeks and big, brown, gaping eyes that I hope never lose their innocence.

I continued to entertain the officer until I heard Stiles' heart quicken its pace and the shuffling of feet. That's when I felt his panic and fear – it was as real and immediate as if they were my own emotions. Oh no, Stiles. I needed to get back there. Thankfully, her phone began to ring and she excused herself so that she could go to her office on the opposite side of the station. The moment she was out of view, I ran to the back of the station to find that Isaac had already shifted. He was shoving the faux cop, that was there to kill him, up against the wall until he lost consciousness. The man lost grip of a syringe filled with Wolf's bane, which I, gladly, stomped on making it a useless weapon against us.

Isaac released the man and turned in Stiles' direction, who was taking cover against the wall, behind the desk. Isaac zoned in on him - I recognized that look in his eyes. Stiles was his next target of attack, and to hell if he thinks he's putting his claws on my mate. My wolf surged within me, ready to protect its mate. I approached Isaac as I growled ferociously at him until it was a full-blown roar. Isaac cowarded back until he was in a fetal position on the ground. Once Isaac was no longer a threat, I shifted back, cooling my eyes back to their usual green.

"H-how did you do that?" Stiles breathed. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping and his breathing was still a bit erratic.

"I'm the alpha," I replied, coolly. But I knew that this wasn't question he really wanted to ask. It was in his eyes. He really wanted to know why I had done that. Well, because I love you...and I would never let anyone hurt you.

The faint noise of sirens erupted into the silence, which caused Isaac to jump up. "We have to go. C'mon, Isaac." I lightly pushed Isaac out the doorway, signaling for him to go out the back door. I followed behind, jogging towards the exit.

"Wait, Derek!" Stiles yelled from the room. Before I had time to think, my body sprinted back towards him. I was at the doorway when I halted to an abrupt stop. Stiles was also at the doorway and our faces were mere inches apart. Shit. I should have moved back until we were a few feet apart, but I was frozen. I couldn't move because I knew that if I did, it wouldn't be back – it would be forward. Stiles didn't say anything at first. He looked like he, too, was thrown off by our proximity.

Please move, Stiles. Back away. I can't take this. You have no idea how hard this is for me.

"Uhm, I just wanted to say thanks." He brought his eyes up to mine, and I could have completely fallen apart right there. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm down, but that ended up back firing. His scent was different this time – it smelled like arousal. No, that couldn't be right. Arousal was the last thing I should be smelling on Stiles while I'm around. With my second intake, my initial conclusion was confirmed. It was arousal and it was practically radiating off him. I felt my claws extended, but before I could move, I sunk them into the wall that was facing me so Stiles wouldn't see my sexual frustration.

 _ **Take him now. He wants us, too. He practically reeks of it**_ , my wolf argued. Shut. Up. Oh god, I have to get out of here.

"Don't mention it." I spoke in a short clip sentence, turned on my heel and ran for the back exit. But I didn't stop there. I just kept running, until I was greeted by the woods. I shifted into my Alpha form and ran deeper into the woods, needing to create as much space as possible between me and Stiles. However no matter how far I traveled, I still couldn't shake him - and that terrifed me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. They always helps to get the creative juices following.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story. It's right after Season 1 going into Season 2. Please review and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xo


End file.
